The Princess and her Knight
by The High Warlock
Summary: "The war changed us." - There's been nearly two months since Spacewalker's death and the rescue of the people in Mt.Weather and the things finally settle down. But Clarke has been avoiding everyone, even her co-leader. The situation is critic, but maybe a bunch of bored delinquents can solve this out.
1. The help

**Hello! What's up? Excited for the return of The 100? Me too. So, yesterday I was spacing out and, actually had the idea to write this fanfic. The story starts after the events in "Spacewalker" and also after the remaining delinquents were rescued from (hope they all survive). **

**I decided to make as a short story and it'll also work as a countdown to the return, since i'm probably finishing in the same day of the 2x09.**

**The story is serious, but since I'm always thinking about how they would behave if they weren't in a life/death situation i can say the first chapter is more light-hearted. **

***I don't own The 100 or its characters***

**...**

**Chapter 1 – The help**

Peaceful moments were rare in Earth since the delinquents arrived. First the confront with the grounders, then Mount Weather and the survivors of the Ark station.

Octavia Blake watched as the flames involved the wood. She was finally calm, or at least, as calm as she could be. Lincoln was back and, since the grounders and the sky people were after all understanding each other, they didn't have to fear or worry about the incomprehension of their relationship. With her head resting on the grounder's shoulder, she thinks about everything that happened until now and looks at Jasper and Monty who are laughing in the other side of the fire.

Both were rescued along with the rest of the people who were being kept in Mount Weather. They were still getting used to the return to Camp Jaha and most of the remaining delinquents were not so found of the rigid routine and rules of the Ark, also most of the Arkers didn't trust on them. But those two were almost unshakable, Octavia smiled at the thought.

The peace was broken when she heard someone shout.

"CLARKE!"

Of course she knew the owner of the voice. Her hot-headed brother and current co-leader of the 100, Bellamy.

Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty and some people who were close turned their attention to see the failed attempt of the boy to reach the blonde leader. He stopped calling her when she entered her tent. He sighed looking defeated and turned to the other side of the camp.

"It has been like that for weeks!" exclaimed Jasper reading the thoughts of Octavia.

"Yeah, she's not talking to anyone." added Monty.

Since the disaster of Finn's death Clarke had been avoiding everyone. She threw herself on work and every day looked more exhausted. Lincoln once said just the time would heal an injured soul, but it has been almost two months. People started to give up trying to help, all except Bellamy. And this impressed Octavia, she knew to much about her brother to see how he cared about the girl.

"Do you guys think she had been sleeping?"

"Not at all, she's almost always the first one up in the camp." said Lincoln (who used to wake up before the sun rises).

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Monty.

"Do what? She barely let someone stay close more than three minutes." argued Jasper.

They didn't wanted to admit it but this worried them. The other delinquents also have noticed the change on their leader and this was not a good sign. The 100 didn't worked without the leadership of both their commanders. Clarke and Bellamy couldn't be more different, but that worked for them. They were used to see both leaders almost kill each other and then smile in agreement instants after. This granted them the titles of Mom and Dad as the younger, and after, the oldest ones called them behind of their backs.

"Hey!" greeted Miller joining them along with Murphy. "What's gotten into Bellamy? He looked like he would kill someone."

"He's just in a bad mood because Mom doesn't want to talk to him."

"Not news Goggles." teased Murphy. After the last attempt to betray them and his second capture by grounders it looked as he finally decided to stay on good terms even if people still doubted. "It's not like Princess is going to forget what happened to Spacewalker."

"Some time she'll need to talk to someone!" Octavia intervened.

"And this time will come, but not now." Lincoln said as to end the discussion.

"You know, we could…" started Jasper but he was interrupted by Monty.

"It's not a good idea."

"No! Actually it is!" exclaimed Octavia jumping from her seat next to Lincoln. The other teenagers could hear the gears working on her head. "I can't believe I haven't thought about this!"

"What is it?"

"The perfect plan!" she started to narrate the idea to bring their leader back. Miller was also thinking about the plan and calculating the pros and cons, Jasper and Monty looked excited with something to do, Lincoln was facepalmed.

"And how we'll manage to work?" asked Murphy skeptical.

"First we'll need help."

* * *

><p>"I said NO!" shouted the angry mechanic.<p>

"Come on Reyes, they are just trying to help."

"Shut up Wick!"

Octavia sighed, convince Raven to join to their cause was proving more difficult than she expected. Even with Wick's help. The engineer has a soft spot for the girl and was the one who helped her after Finn's.

"Please Raven, we need you."

"And I refuse to help, I don't care about Clarke."

"You didn't wanted to say that."

"No, actually I did." Raven had developed a hate towards Clarke about what happened, and somewhat Octavia couldn't blame her. Raven felt like the girl had stolen her only family. But this childish behavior was getting on Octavia's nerves.

"Ok! Now listen! I'm tired of your 'I don't give a shit', if you don't want to do this for Clarke it's all right! But it's not just her problem, it's ours!"

"She's right, you know." Wick commented, trying to soften the tension in the tent. Raven sighed.

They all knew that if they wanted to survive, they needed both of the leaders in full form. And Octavia was right, she didn't actually hated Clarke, she was just hurt. Deep down she knew that Clarke saved Finn from suffering.

"This plan, is better to be good."

"This means?"

"I'll do it. But for the sake of the 100"

"Right." Smiled Octavia.

After she left the tent, followed by both the mechanic and the engineer, they headed to where the other boys were waiting.

"Time to start the phase 1."

* * *

><p>"Bell! Finally!" Octavia ran towards her brother. As usually he was shouting orders. <em>Ohh the bossy mood is awake <em>she thought, knowing that this would often happens when there was something worrying him.

"Hey O, what's up?" he probably tried to sound light-hearted, but it sounded as he was about to shoot someone.

"I just need some herbs in the storage ship."

"Why you can't get yourself?" he snapped.

"Outch! I was just asking my beloved brother a favor." she faked a disappointed look, but seemed to work. Bellamy's perception skills were off. The tiredness had put down the walls he used to hide his feelings.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed."

"It's okay. She's not easing, is she?"

"Not at… hey!" he was taken aback by the question. She was smiling innocently at him, but her eyes sparkle with mischief. "There weren't any herbs I should find to you?"

"Very well bro! That's how we talk!"

He snorted and headed to the storage ship on the other side of the camp. Octavia waited until he was far enough to communicate with the others.

_"The knight is heading to the ship. How's your situation Eagle-2?"_

_ "Who the hell is the Eagle-2" _asked Miller.

_"It's me" _Murphy answered.

_"I thought you were the 6." _added Monty.

_"He IS the 6, Lincoln is the 2."_

_ "I don't even know how this device works, can you hear me O?"_

_ "OH SHUT UP EVERYONE!" _Raven shouted. _"Let's stop with the stupid codenames!"_

_ "We should call her Pissed…OUTCH! What was that for?"_

_ "You should know when to shut your mouth Wick."_

_"Now, now Lincoln?"_

_ "I'm going to talk to her."_

_ "Roger!"_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Clarke can I ask you a favor?"<p>

"Yeah, what is it?"

Lincoln was a horrible liar, he didn't like to lie to Clarke. And more, he didn't believe in this crazy plan created by a bunch of bored teenagers. However, in the inside he knew it was for the sake of the group and he was feeling bad for the brave leader of the sky people, that girl was strong. And grounders valued strength. He started to repeat the exactly words Octavia told him.

"O asked me if I could get some supplies at the storage ship, but I don't know if I can go, do you understand what I mean?"

"Of course."

"So, could you go…"

"Yes, I'll be right back." she sighed, fatigue visible in all her features.

"Thank you." He secretly hoped for the plan to work, but he wouldn't say it out loud, grounders couldn't show signs of softness.

_"O, she's on her way."_

_ "You're amazing Lincoln!" _she answered, her voice full of joy. That's why he would always do everything for her. Octavia was his precious warrior.

_"You guys heard it? Miller, Murphy and Jasper you need to be in your places."_

_ "Got it!"_

A few moments later Jasper's voice filled the walkies channel.

_"Oh Clarke is in!"_

_ "Bellamy is almost there, he's entering" _said Miller.

_"Hear that Monty? Send the signal to Raven and Wick."_

_ "Understood."_

He used the device to send an alarm to Wick's one. He looked at Raven and made positive sign. She was actually enjoying the plan, and this part was even more funny. She opened the head panel on the outside of the ship and found the green wire that controlled the doors.

"Ready."

"Do it!" he said.

She cut the wire and the heavy sound of the metal doors closing was all they could hear. And then the cheerful squeals of Octavia. They all turned to the storage ship.

"And now what?"

"We let them here 'till tomorrow."

"You mean they are going to be locked together the whole night?" Miller was dumbfounded.

"Well they have a lot to talk."

"If they don't kill each other till morning." Jasper added.

"They can do something else too." grinned Wick.

"They wouldn't…" Octavia was interrupted by a teasing Murphy.

"'Wanna bet?"

"Of course."

"You're so childish." scolded Monty. "Two packages of vitamins they will do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, did you liked it?<strong>

**Please review, it always helps the writer.**

**See ya tomorrow o/**


	2. Confessions and fears

**Helloooo! As I promissed: the next chapter! I've never updated a fanfic so fast in my life! First things first, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, You guys are awesome! Second I want to say thank you to my beta, CookiesN'Cream124, you saved my life. And third, just remembering, as I said in the last chapter, this one is not so light-hearted, I wanted to explore Clarke's demons. (Plus, do you guys like Bellarke? ;D).**

**Countdown: Next episode tomorrow! Who's excited?!**

***I don't own The 100 or it's characters* **

**...**

**Chapter 2 – Confessions and fears**

Clarke yawned as she left the medical bay. The last few months had been quite tiring, and now everyone thought she was in a sort of depression or trauma. She wasn't well, of course, but the extra concern was making her sick.

The only thing she wanted was to be left alone. She didn't wanted her mother, Kane or any of the 100 trying to comfort her. Clarke did something unforgivable, she killed the boy who loved her and now, she was going to live the rest of her life with this burden.

"Princess!"

_Shit!_ Clarke thought as Bellamy called her, she was too tired to deal with him right now.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you!"

Her tent was not far, so she was nearly running towards it.

"CLARKE!" the pleading tone he was using almost made her stop. She knew how worried he was about her, but he was the only one who could reach to the feelings hidden inside of her, and she didn't want to let them out.

Inside of her tent Clarke almost felt sorry for Bellamy. He was her co-leader. He depended on her, just as she depended on him. She missed their friendship, the way they were always arguing, the stupid jokes, the stupid things he would do to protect someone, the way he hugged her back when they finally found each other.

With those memories, she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Clarke was lost somewhere she didn't know, a black fog circled around her making it impossible to see more than two meters ahead, it was cold and she was barefoot in grey sand.<em>

_ "Princess!"_

_ "Finn?" She stared at him in disbelief. He was surrounded by shadows so she couldn't see anything but his silhouette, but it was him, she knew it._

_ "Why? Why did you do this to me?"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Why…"_

_The shadows disappeared, revealing the boy who was not a boy anymore, just a corpse. Finn's skin was white, almost grey, his abdomen was painted in red by the wound, he has black circles under his eyes. The same eyes that once looked at her with passion were now empty. Her heart clenched to her chest._

_"It was your fault!" he screamed, echoing in her head. "I did this for you!"_

"NO!" It took her a few minutes to realize it was just a nightmare. One of the many that were tormenting her. Clarke knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again, not tonight at least. She was panting and shaking, this dream was the worst by far, and the tears that rushed down her face were out of control. She inhaled and exhaled a few times before getting out of the makeshift bed.

It was still night, but this would give her time to recompose and prepare herself for the tomorrow. Something told her that would be a very long day.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Clarke, can I ask you a favor?" It was evening when Lincoln came to talk to her. She was exhausted and everyone could see it. But she knew that he needed help. People were still suspicious about the grounders and this could put Lincoln in some sort of trouble. Besides, it was just a quick back and forth to the storage ship.<p>

"Yes, I'll be right back."

Miller and Murphy were close to the ship, they greeted her as she passed. Inside of the storage Clarke started to search in the shelves for the supplies Lincoln needed. That's when she heard the heavy footsteps indicating someone was coming.

"Clarke?"

She turned and saw Bellamy frozen in the entrance. He looked as though he wanted to say something, his features softening for a moment but then he just shook his head and turned to the shelves in the other side of the ship.

Suddenly she felt a strong vibration, causing her to lose her balance. She looked toward the entrance at the same time the metal doors closed, leaving her locked inside the storage ship with the one person she didn't wanted to be stuck with.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?!"<p>

Bellamy could not believe in what had just happened. He was shut inside the damn ship. He started to scream, hoping someone would hear and help them out. It didn't take long for Jasper to answer.

"Bellamy? Are you in there?"

"Me and Clarke. What is happening?"

"Raven said there's a malfunction in the electric system of the ship. She's solving it, but…"

"Say it?" he suspected his voice sounded as irritated as he was.

"Well… she said it'll take time, until morning maybe."

"What?!" that was the time for Clarke to shout. She looked extremely annoyed with the situation.

"Sorry guys." He said and they heard him moving away.

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, he could see she was in a bad mood and was challenging him to say something. He wanted to, but he was smart enough to know that keeping quiet was the best thing to do.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." she said breaking the silence and settling in the opposite corner of the ship, using some packages and her jacket as pillows and a blanket. She fell asleep almost instantly.

All Bellamy wanted to do was to wake her up and make her to talk to him. She barely conversed with him since the incident. He tried more than one time and, when the battle against Mount Weather arrived, it pushed her away even more. Clarke didn't smile anymore, and she looked like she was just breathing, without really caring if she was alive or not.

He worried about her, he wanted to see her smile again, to hear her voice – even if she was angry about something stupid he did – Bellamy would never admit it out loud, but he needed her.

* * *

><p>Sometime later he heard low whimpers coming from Clarke. Her body was shaking and sweaty. She was having a nightmare. He moved to her side quickly and shook her shoulder.<p>

" Clarke! Clarke wake up!"

As she jumped up she grabbed his hand and stared at him, with wide eyes.

"Finn?" his heart sank. She saw the look on his face and the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Clarke, it's all right."

"No."

"Yes, it was just a nightmare, you're fine."

"You don't understand. It's my fault Bellamy!" she started to cry even louder. "He loved me and I killed him!"

Bellamy was never the kind or sensitive or patient guy, he knew that. But now he was truly angry, how she could think about herself like that? He swore that if Finn wasn't dead he would have killed him right now for causing her so much pain. He grabbed Clarke's wrists and forced her to look up at him, right into his eyes.

"Shut up and listen to me!" he said, besides the anger he was also tired. "What happened was not your fault! It was Spacewalker's. You did what have to be done!"

"But…"

"No, you need to stop blaming yourself, Clarke! I can't see you like this! I…I care about you ok?!" he knew he sounded almost pleading and now she was staring at him, her beautiful, surprised, blue eyes.

Slowly, he wrapped her in an embrace. He could not help but notice how they fit perfectly together. He started to hum a song his mother used to sing for Octavia. Clarke stopped crying and let the music fill the atmosphere.

When she was calm enough, Bellamy settled at her side, with his arms still around her, in a protective way.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Do I have an choice?"

"Nope." He answered in a mocking tone.

Clarke starts telling him about the constant nightmares , the last full night of sleep she had was weeks ago. He remains quiet when she tells about what happened in the night she killed Finn.

_ "I love you, too."_

_ "I'm scared."_

_ "You are going to be okay. You're okay."_

_"Thanks Princess."_

"I can't get his face out of my head Bellamy. Every time I close my eyes I see him, Wells, Charlotte, Atom…"

"You know, you feel guilty about all of this, but you saved them, Clarke."

"What do you mean?"

"You killed Atom so he wouldn't suffer, you saved the Chancellor's son by forgiving him, you cared about Charlotte when people turned their backs to her." he paused. "And Finn, he was consumed by his fears. The war changed us. You saved Finn by loving him to the point that you killed him so he could die in peace. You are a savior Princess."

"Bell…"

"I never told you how grateful I am. You saved me too, you know. I was selfish and idiotic and even then you helped me, first with Dax and then with the Chancellor. You did something no one ever could. You made me a better person, Clarke. You saved me."

He wanted to say more, but for now it was enough. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted of his back. Clarke hid her face on his shoulder and started trembling, and for a moment he worried that she was crying again, but when she turned to face him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was smiling at him, her shining blue eyes tied to his dark ones.

"Thank you Bellamy."

"You're welcome." he answered, and then added, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Because you have a reputation to preserve, oh great rebel leader?"

"No." he stared at her. "Because Octavia can be a pain in the ass if she knows certain things."

Both laughed and they kept talking, funny and serious things, until Clarke yawned and rested her head against his chest. He tightened the embrace so both could feel the body warmth. Lulled by the sound of his heartbeats she slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night, my brave Princess."

She smiled in her dreams, _Good night Bellamy._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<br>**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review, follow and favorite! :D**

**Next is the last chapter, it'll be more like an epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya o/**


	3. The princess and her knight

**A/N: So this is it guys, thanks for reading! This one is the last chapter, hope you like it. I want to say thanks again to my Beta, CookiesN'Cream124 who helped me, you're awesome girl! And also, I want to make a quick note: the first part of this chapter happens a few months after the Storage ship thing, and the second part is what happened in the morning.**

***I don't own The 100 or it's characters***

**...**

**Chapter 3 – The princess and her knight**

Octavia was enjoying her breakfast with Lincoln and Monty, they were sitting in the tree trunks they used as benches and watching the incessant movement in the camp. After all, the delinquents decided to return to the drop ship and start over. That meant weeks of hard work to make the camp livable again.

Of course they still kept contact with Camp Jaha, since most still have family living there. Some people from the Ark even joined them. Wick was one of those people. His excuse was that he wanted to have more freedom, and the strict rules from the Ark didn't allow that, but of course everyone knew he wanted to be with Raven. She was clearly taken aback when he said he would join the 100 group, but right now they were in her tent creating new gears with the remains of the ship (and maybe other things).

Lincoln comes and goes as he wishes. Because of the truce, Lexa and Nyko visit often, and Lincoln serves as a connection between the two clans. He now spends most of his time in the camp with Octavia and the other delinquents. After the initial awkwardness they got used to the grounder, and now treat him as a friend.

Jasper joins the group and shows Monty some of the plans for the various things they were building around the camp. After cleaning up the mess left by the dropship rockets, Bellamy and Clarke agreed on creating permanent structures. Without the constant fear of being attacked they could settle permanently.

"Come on! We need to finish this before winter!" Bellamy shouted to the workers as they rose the wall of one of the new dorms. Miller and Murphy were giving instructions to the builders. Bellamy's mind was racing as he calculated the amount of time they had to finish the constructions, and he was so involved in thoughts that he almost jumped when someone spoke directly behind him.

"You should give them a break." He sighed and turned to see Clarke, she was looking over his shoulder at the wooden structure.

"And why is that Princess?"

"Well, they look quite tired."

"You're one to talk." He answered raising an eyebrow, he tried to sound serious but a smirk came over his face.

"I'm just tired because people keep coming to me with cuts, bruises and broken fingers."

"Bullshit, I know you didn't sleep at all last night."

"You've been stalking me ?!" she said a little louder than intended. The other teens who were close by giggled. Murphy and Milled bursted into laughter. Octavia, Monty and Jasper looked with complicity to where the boys were. Bellamy glared at them and then answered Clarke, looking really annoyed.

"Lincoln told me."

"I slept for four hours, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been yawning the whole day and I don't want you to fall asleep while you're stitching someone up."

"That's exactly what I was planning." she sneered.

"See!" he smirked. "That's why you should go to sleep."

"I 'should', as you said. But will not."

"Don't mock me Princess." He advised with a mischievous tone.

"Oh, and what are you going to… BELLAMY!"

Clarke shouted as he lifted her up and carried her to her tent. She was yelling at him and trying to get off, but Bellamy was just smiling as if it was nothing. As hard as she tried, Clarke couldn't hide her smile either. Octavia watched the scene in amusement, and as her brother turned and winked at her, she knew he knew that they were responsible for the whole storage ship incident.

"I'll say it now... we are amazing!" said Jasper.

"We did a good job." Monty agreed.

"Yeah but we never decided who won the bet."

"Does it matter?" Lincoln asked looking at both the leaders. Bellamy had dropped her and she was scolding him while he laughed.

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>The next day Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, Miller, Murphy and Wick waited as Raven fixed the wires.<p>

"They are too quiet."

"They probably killed each other."

"Oh, shut up Murphy!"

"Okay guys" Raven said. "Ready to see who won?"

"Just open!" They shouted in unison.

As the metal doors opened the first thing they noticed was the silence. The second thing they noticed left all of them speechless.

Bellamy and Clarke were both leaning on the wall, tangled in an embrace. He was holding her protectively, his arms and legs around her and she was resting her head against his chest. Both breathed calmly and their faces were free of the usual signs of tension. They looked so peaceful, younger even, as if they were still just a pair of teenagers.

Octavia never thought she would see that. She was exploding with happiness. All of them were relieved. They didn't knew anymore if their idea started as a reaction to boredom or as a way to help. But they were sure about one thing: Everything was going to be okay. Their leaders were going to be fine. And, at least for Octavia, that was what mattered.

Besides, they knew their Princess would always have her Knight at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end!<strong>

**Please favorite and review, tell me if you liked it.**

**Also, keep following me because I'm planning a new The 100 fic, but I don't know when I'm going to actually post it.**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**See ya o/**


End file.
